Just my night
by Chichita
Summary: Summary: Its been days since Shadow took a break from G.U.N. His been so busy on missions that he is so exhausted. His a little cranky and on the edge. He finally arrives at Club Rouge and that’s were things get interesting. All Shadouge! :


**Just my night **

By: Chicha

**Chicha**: Zup! So this is my first fanfic story. So hope it's good. Well I think this story is full of humor for all the shadouge people. I got the idea while I was sitting on the sofa.

**Pepe**: Oh yeah because you don't have anything good to do than to sit down and stare at the ceiling all freaking day nagging me that there's nothing good to do because its too cold to go outside and cause you're a lazy ass that can't even stand up to get your stupid lap top to write all this because someone doesn't have school for a damn two weeks and I'm the only one here that's suppose to be here cause…

**Chicha**: [angry look] I get your point Pepe. Anyways back to the reason your even here, here's the story. Hope you like it. =)

**Pepe**: PS: All of the things I said are true! [sees Chicha staring] Well need to go cause Chicha is giving me the death look, literally! See ya later. : )

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. If I did I will probably shove it on Pepe face but because I'm not I can't shove it to him. What I could shove is an ice cream cone up his…ok I'm getting too violent. Anyways the characters belong to Sega.

* * *

**Just my night **

By: Chicha

Summary: Its been days since Shadow took a break from G.U.N. His been so busy on missions that he is so exhausted. His a little cranky and on the edge. He finally arrives at Club Rouge and that's were things get interesting.

Prologue: After all the battles with Eggman the place has calm down. Rouge offered a place for Shadow at Club Rouge. At first he decline but Rouge insisted until he finally agreed to stay only until he could find another place. Rouge was happy anyways.

Its been a year since Shadow has been living with Rouge.

They both work for GUN.

Shadow P.O.V:

I'm so tired. I have been up for five days with no sleep, doing mission here and there. Really, I know I'm the ultimate life form an all but even I need a break once in a while.

I was finally home. Ok technically it was Rouge's club but its my home too…right? Anyways I'm too tired to argue with myself.

I walked to the door. I tried opening it but it was lock. Oh great Rouge isn't home so the door is lock. Now where's the stupid key at. I looked everywhere. Where did Rouge told me the key was hiding? I probably spend ten minutes going all around the porch trying to find the key. Stupid key where in the hell could it be!

Ok enough of this, I don't need a stupid key to get inside. I have other ways. I couldn't just teleport inside because all the chaos emerald were with Sonic. And I couldn't find him because who knows where he is. That blue hedgehog could even be half way around this planet for all I know. Stupid Sonic, stupid key, stupid everything!

Agh! I'm getting in there no matter what. Let me think how I can get inside. Oh I know.

I backed away from the door. If I can't get in willingly than by force will work. "Chaos Spear!" That knocked the door completely. Hmph no door was going to stop me. I entered.

I looked back. Well at least the door is in one piece. I picked it up and put it back in its place. It didn't quite look so bad. It had some ashes in the edges and only three kind of small holes. Rouge won't notice it right? Ok I blew it but I did it for a good purpose. I just left the door hanging. This wouldn't have ever happen if that stupid key showed up…never mind.

The stupid key was on the table. How in the hell was I going to opened the door if the key was in here. Stupid key. I grabbed it and blew it up with Chaos Spear. Good for nothing.

I walked to the living room. It was 7:30 pm and no signs of Rouge. Where could she be? Anyways I was too tired to think. My room was on the second floor and I am to tired to walk all those steps, maybe I can take a nap in the couch. So I jumped on the couch, took of my shoes and laid there staring at the ceiling. Ok I only need a little nap and then I'm up again even before Rouge comes. (Yawn) Only a small little nap…zzzzzz.

Rouge P.O.V:

I was waiting for Sonic. Where could he be? His late for the appointment. I was sitting on the bench when my cell rang.

"Hello?" I said

It was Sonic. "Hey Rouge I can't make it today. Will you believe me that I'm half way around the planet chasing Eggman. He just won't give in."

"Sonic your half way around the planet?" Rouge asked

"Yeah funny story. Anyways I'll probably not make it today but if you want I can bring the emeralds to your club tomorrow." Sonic replied

"Well sure you can drop them tomorrow in the morning." Rouge said

"Ok I'll be there, promise. Well see ya!" Sonic said

"Ok bye Sonic." Then I hanged up.

Sonic and his adventures. His one speedy hedgehog. Talking about hedgehogs I hadn't seen Shadow for five days since he left for those missions from G.U.N. Well maybe his home.

Anyways I can now go back to my house and rest. Its been a long week working for G.U.N. They don't even take a break on holidays. I sure needed one.

It was getting chilly outside. I walked to the porch. I took out the keys. I was about to put it in the hole when out of no where the door fell in. I was surprise at first but then I took a better look at it. It had burned ashes on the edge and this huge holes. Why didn't I see this before? Who could have done all this…Shadow. Of course. He'll have some explaining to do. This is the third door this month.

I entered. I grabbed the door and put it back. Now where's Shadow at? It was only 7:15 pm and it was already dark. I walked in the living room. Where's that light switch at? I was about to reach the switch when I tripped on something.

That something was Shadow's shoes. Why are their here anyways, someone could trip for example me. I looked around and that's when I spotted Shadow asleep in the couch. I got closer and I saw he looked really tired. His lucky cause I could have kick him off the couch for leaving his shoes in the middle of the living room like that and for the broken door.

I kind of stared at his face. He looked so cute asleep. I stood up and put his shoes under the coffee table. It was 7:18 pm. Maybe I should take a shower. I went to my room.

I turned on the shower while I went to search for my pjs. Where are they at. Then I found it. I went inside the bathroom and took a quick shower. The hot water felt so nice against my body. After I finished showering I got my pajamas on. It was this pink booty shorts that had red heart shape printed on it and a white tank top. I put on my slippers and went downstairs.

It was a Friday so I was going to spend my night watching some movies. It was 7:40 pm. I went to the kitchen and put some popcorn in the microwave. Extra butter popcorn was my favorite. When they were finish I put them in a large bowl. I got my self a Pepsi from the fridge and went back to the living room.

I put the stuff on top of the coffee table. Hmm Shadow was still asleep. I didn't want to disturb him so I sat on the edge of the couch. I got him a warm blanket and covered him with it. Now for the movie. I got the control, turned off all the lights, and turned on the TV.

It was 8:00 o'clock and I was watching this commercial about Snuggies. They looked warm. I wish I had a Snuggie cause I was getting cold. That's when I felt this heavy warm load on my lap. At first I though it was a huge furry spider ( cause once when I was at a Halloween party at Amy house, Sonic put this fake furry spider on my shoulder and I was freaking scared. ) anyways I looked closer and that's when I saw that it wasn't a fake spider at all but Shadow's head. He had put his head on my laps thinking it was the edge of the couch. Well he was warm so I let him rest his head on my lap. I giggled. He could be my Snuggie.

Then I started to smooth back his black and red quills. He looked so adorable. I did this throughout the movie.

Shadow P.O.V:

I was dreaming that I was somewhere inside a forest when I smelled popcorn. Mmmm…popcorn. That's when I woke up. I opened my eyes slowly. The TV was on. Hmmm…I don't remember turning on the TV. I turned my head up to stare at the ceiling. But I didn't see the ceiling I saw Rouge. She was playing with my hair by smoothing it back. It looked like she was watching a movie.

Rouge then notice I was awake and looked down at me. She smiled at me. "Had the prince charming awaken. Had a nice nap on my lap?"

I blushed this deep maroon shade. I then noticed that my head was on Rouge lap. No wonder I was so comfy. She just stared at me with a twinkle in her eyes and a huge smile. I was about to say something when I heard a beep from the kitchen.

"Oh the popcorn is ready, I'll back in a sec." she said. Then I sat up and Rouge went to get the popcorn. When did Rouge come in? It's what 8:20 pm. I had slept for about an hour. Rouge was already in her pajamas. She looked adorable in them. With that thought I blushed more. Stupid feeling.

Rouge came back. She had a large bowl of popcorn and two cans of Pepsi. She sat next to me. She gave me one can and shared her popcorn. "Wanna watch a movie with me Shady?" she asked.

I looked at the TV. "What are you watching?" I asked

"Well right now the movie I was watching is almost over. Next is the Titanic. Come on Shady stay here and watch some movies with me, pretty please" then she batted her eyes.

"Well…alright but only one movie and theirs better be some more popcorn." I said trying to act all serious. But somehow a smirk crossed my face when I said that.

Rouge just giggled. I like it when she giggled. Her laugh was just so pleasant to hear. So I stayed and watch the movie. What was it called…Tati or Inc…something around there. It wasn't a bad movie.

It was 9:30 pm and we were in the second bowl of popcorn. The movie was getting interesting. Then the commercials were on.

" Soooo…what did the door did to you this time?" she asked

Shit she noticed. I forgot all about the "accident" with the door. Its all the stupid keys fault ok. "So..Uhh you notice the door." I tried saying it calmly. It actually worked.

" No I had to use a microscope to notice the damage on the door, Shadow when I was about to unlock the door it fell over and the huge holes were noticeable. You know this is the third door this month. The first time was cause you "accidentally" knock it over when you were carrying some boxes in, the second time it was because you "forgot" the door was there and ran threw it, and now what's your excuse Shadow?" she said

Ok maybe I had a bad record with doors so what. Everyone those, don't they?

Rouge P.O.V

Ok so I was questioning Shadow about the broken door. Really each door he breaks cost a lot of money. The last one he crashed the door I had to pay $170 dollars to get it replaced. Money doesn't come from trees. But I did care about him a lot. I rather him stay here with me and brake as many doors he want then see him leave for good. Anyways maybe I was over reacting. I couldn't stay mad at my Shadow for long. He was like my best friend and all but I sometimes I wonder if we can be more than just friends.

" Its ok I just want to know what happen this time with the door. Where you barbequing it or what?" I asked

He kind of wanted to disappeared. "Well I came in and the door was lock so I tried finding the key but I didn't found it nowhere. So I kind of opened it by force. Its all the stupid keys fault! It was in here all this time. How was I supposed to get inside. Stupid key." then he turned and faced me. " I'm…I'm sorry Rouge."

Oh my god. He actually apologized to me! Anyways I wasn't mad at him no more. I gave him a smile showing I wasn't mad at him. "All right Shady just next time try solving your problems with the door in a more peaceful way. Want more popcorn?" I asked

He got some. "So Rouge where were you anyways?" he asked

"With Sonic. Well I was supposed to but he had to reschedule the appointment. He was going to bring the emeralds but said he couldn't make it cause he had to fight Eggman. And will you believe that when he called he was half way around the planet."

"How ironic." he said

"Why?" I asked

"Oh nothing…Uhh the movie is gonna start." he said.

So we watch the rest of the movie.

Shadow P.O.V

Well it was almost 10:00 pm. The movie then ended. It wasn't a bad movie at all. I was about to leave when Rouge grabbed me by the arm and held me close to her.

" Shady aren't you gonna stay to watch another movie with me." she said

" Rouge I told you I was only going to stay for one movie…" I tried saying. Rouge lightly put her index finger on my lips. She leaned closer to my face.

"You not gonna leave me all alone in the dark watching movies are you. Especially this movie" she said. I turned to see the TV. The next movie was call Friday the 13. " I've heard that this movie is scary. And I don't want to be all alone watching it."

"Well than go to bed or change another movie." I said

"But I want to see this one, common Shady pretty pretty please with a cherry on the top." she said.

Maybe I could stay up for a little while with Rouge. " Well Uhh…ok. But then no more movies ok Rouge." I said.

" Ok Shady last one." she said. The microwave beeped. More popcorn my favorite snack. Rouge went and got them.

The movie started. Ok it wasn't that bad either. Yeah it was a horror movie but it wasn't that scary.

The funny part was when there was this scary scene came up Rouge will quickly grabbed my arm and put her face against my chest. I sometimes could hear her giggled or see her with this mischievous smile. Hmm I don't even think she's scared, I think she only wanted me to stay. That sneaky girl. That's one the many things I liked about her.

I still went along with the story and just put my arm around Rouge when ever she did that. I was kind of enjoying it. She felt so soft in my arms. I kind of blush with the thought. Wait what the hell am I saying. Again with the stupid feelings.

Rouge P.O.V

Ok maybe I wasn't scare at the movie. Come on who will be scared watching Friday the 13, really. But I used that excuse so Shadow stayed with me to watch more movies. And to also get near him too. Hey two things for the price of one. Heh-heh-heh.

He was so warm. I wished I could stay like that forever. He probably knew I was faking it but hey he didn't insisted on me to get off.

After the movie ended it was about 12:00 am. Another movie was coming up. It was a romantic chick flick. Shadow was in the kitchen getting another snack.

He came back with some Hot Cheetos.

The movie started.

Shadow P.O.V:

Well I got another snack. Hey a guy like me gets hungry a lot. So I grabbed some Hot Cheetos. I sat with Rouge. I think she was watching another movie. It was this romantic chick flick. YUCK! But I had Hot Cheetos so I stayed.

It was 12:50 am.

Then this scene came where the girl finally got the boy of her dream and stuff. BORING!

But then Rouge started to talk. " Hmm it will be so romantic if I had someone I could cuddle with and love."

Then she looked at me. I turned away from her gaze from embarrassment. But deep down I somehow I wished I could someday be her lover.

At that point, she leaned closer to me. She got so near that I could smell her soft perfume she was wearing. She looked at me straight in the eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes. Emerald green.

She gave me this naughty smile and stared at me for some more seconds then she sat back in her place. That was weird. Was she trying to tell me something?

It was 1:30 am. The movie ended. I was about to call it quits for the night but then I saw that the next movie was an action flick. So I stayed. I got all pumped up. Hey I'm a guy who loves a lot of action.

Rouge P.O.V:

Ok so I stared at his crimson eyes. I really wanted to tell him how I fell but in the end I chickened out.

So the next movie was an action movie. I wasn't really interested in it but surely Shadow was. Probably he likes all the guns and violence. Really with all that violence no wonder his always on the edge. But I like him like that. That's what makes him so attractive and mysterious. His unique.

So I just leaned my head and rested on Shadow's shoulder. I don't even think he notice. He was really getting into the movie. Then while I was watching the movie he grabbed my hand and held it all through the movie. I looked at him. He was still glued to the movie. That was strange of him. Did he even knew he was holding my hand?

Well I didn't mind at all. It was kind of romantic that way. Wait maybe I'm just dreaming all of this? Hmmm…nah! This is all true.

Shadow P.O.V:

So the action movie was awesome. It was 2:00 am when it finished. The next movie was this comedy movie. Maybe I could watch another movie. Then I notice that I was grabbing on to something. I looked down and I saw what I was holding. I was holding Rouge's hand! Wait when did that happen?

Then the movie started. I forgot all about the hand thing minutes later.

It was 3:10 am. The movie was funny. That monster in the movie always wanted to tickled the little kids and always got this stupid schemes to do it. It was an extremely hilarious movie. The commercials came up.

" Hey Shadow…" Rouge said

I turned around. Then out of no where Rouge started tickling me.

" Heh- heh- heh I'm the tickle monster. So you better behave yourself." she said

" But..ha-ha…didn't do nothing…ha..wrong..ha-ha-ha!" I tried saying. I was laughing to hard. So I started tickling her.

" Ha-ha..hey I'm..ha..supose to..ha-ha..tickle you..ha-ha!" she tried saying. She was laughing and I was laughing. Then with out warning she actually turned me around and pinned me down the couch with her body. I was still laughing.

We laughed for a while until the movie started again. She just stayed on top of me watching the rest of the movie. I didn't mind. She had her head laid on my chest. She started playing with my fur while she watch the movie. I just laid my hand gently on Rouge's back. It was 4:15 am.

The movie finally finished. Then I notice the blanket on the edge. I grabbed it and covered Rouge with it. Then I notice she had fallen asleep. I looked at her and she just look so peaceful. Rouge I wished I could tell you how I feel about you.

Then I heard her murmured something.

"Shady…" she murmured in her dream. Was she dreaming about me?

I saw how innocent she look and her lips look soft and well…I couldn't resist the temptation. I leaned my face toward hers and made sure she was asleep then I pucker my lips. In a moment my lips where gently touching Rouge's lips. I kissed her for a moment or two. Then a turned around and probably turned bright red afterwards. Stupid feeling…no..no they weren't. Those feeling were because I loved her.

Well this night actually turned out to be the best one. Having Rouge in between my arms and holding her against me was something I will never had imagined could happen. My Rouge…(Yawn)…zzzzzz.

Rouge P.O.V:

So I fell asleep in Shadow's arms. I had cuddle with him after the last movie ended. I really was happy that this night I spend with Shadow was a night I will never forget. While I was asleep I did felt that someone kissed me. Maybe I was dreaming it or maybe Shadow stole a kiss from me. If it was all true then I enjoyed the kiss. My Shadow. Anyways I was indeed the happiest girl. I won't trade this night not even for all the gems in the world. This was my night. My sweet ,sweet night.

Sonic P.O.V:

Finally I arrived. I been running a lot since Eggman showed up but I defeat him of course. I am Sonic the Hedgehog. Anyways I saw Rouge Club. It was 6:00 am. It was a little too early for me but I had to get the emeralds to Rouge.

I had all seven emeralds with me. She told me to bring it to her because of a GUN assignment but I'm guessing she only wants them for her self. She'll never stop with her obsession with jewels. Anyways is only for a limited of time. Like if I will let her keep the emeralds.

I was on the porch. I was about to knock when the door fell in. I had this surprise look. I'm all like "It wasn't me". Then I notice the hole and the ashes. What happen to the door this time. Ever since Shadow moved in with Rouge the front door of this club has been trash at least fifteen times this year. Really Shadow has a problem with doors.

Then I notice Amy coming. Not again. I been trying to evade her for a week now and now she found me. When she saw me her eyes turned into hearts. She ran and before I know it she's in front of me. She has gotten faster.

"Sonic where had you been? And why are you at Rouge's club." then she looked at the door "What happen with the door?"

Ahh she really annoying with all the question. "Hey that wasn't me. I'm here to bring the emeralds to Rouge for a GUN assignment" I said

Amy looked at me suspiciously. "Well I'm coming with you. What if Rouge is just waiting for you to grab you and to cover you with her cuddies and her stuff."

I kind of laugh of the thought " …that won't be a bad thing at all…"

"HEY!!!" she screamed in my ear.

"Uhh..nothing lets just get the emeralds. Lets go." I said quickly

We entered. It was dark. Then I heard the TV on. That's probably Rouge watching TV. I followed the sound and it lead to the living room. Amy was close behind me. Why did she had to be here. I couldn't say no to her cause then she'll make a big fuss and start wrecking everything in her path with her huge hammer including me. Tried that before…didn't ended too good for me.

"Hey Rouge are you in here." I said. No answer.

I was about to arrive were the couch was when I tripped on something.

" Are you ok Sonic." Amy said.

I cursed under my breath. I tripped on some pair of slippers. Probably Rouge. Where was Rouge at anyways. The back of the couch was hard. I pulled my self up and what I saw was not only Rouge but Shadow…together!

Amy saw I was staring at something.

"You better not be staring at something bad or else I'll…" then she saw what I was seeing. " Ohh..sooo cute! They both look so cute together." said Amy. Then she turned to my side. "Why don't you ever cuddle me like that huh?"

Because your freaking crazy and you scare me. Your such a creep that's why! And we aren't even going out! But I didn't say that. If I told her that she'll probably kill me literally. I just said "I'm not that kind of person."

"Hey Shadow does it and what he's all serious and stuff. You just don't like me." she said. Bingo! That's the reason. Why couldn't she get it through her thick skull I didn't like her. "Hey does Shadow have lipstick on?!"

I looked. Hey he did. And it was from Rouge. Heh-heh. Naughty Shadow. He probably had the "wonder hands" with her.

Anyways I had an idea. I took out my cell phone.

"What are you going to do, order pizza?" Amy ask

No dummy! But I didn't say that. "Just watch and learn" I said

I took a picture of them. I smirked. The thing I can do with this picture. I left the emeralds on the table.

"Lets go Amy I have big plans for this picture." I said. I ran through the door. Victory is mine. Then I tripped again!

**Pepe:** Hmmm…nice story. Still I will have liked for you to start getting your laptop and to start being more active and nice…your not even listing to me aren't you?

**Chicha: **Huh? You said something?

**Pepe: **Never mind.

**Chicha**: Heh- heh-heh…that always work. Anyways please comment the story. J


End file.
